Chapter nine (TWDL)
Beta read by: W.Y. Traveller. September 1st, 1992. I had a great summer. I finished warding my new kingdom, studied, and hunted down some surviving werewolves. When Dobby stole my letters, I had him brought to me in chains and I bullied him into compliance with my demands. I verified that Lucius Malfoy put Tom's diary in Ginny's cauldron. When Lockhart had the audacity to grab me, I punched him in the face and broke the idiot's jaw. Somehow his nose was also broken; it was almost like somebody punched him again at superhuman speed; the kind you get from Rituals of Sacrifice. I wonder who that was? When it was all over, I told him to never physically assault a Lord, ever again. I was currently sitting at the Slytherin table, waiting for the food to appear. I had confirmed the presence of Ron, who was repeating his first year and Peter in his Animagus form. They weren't in the Hall; he had to drive his father's car there. Someone (me) prevented him from passing the barrier and somehow (Compulsion Charm) he thought flying the car would be a good idea. Ginny was also there and I already sensed that vile object in Gryffindor Tower. Several first years were glaring at me. Let's see, Carrow sisters; that was a fantasy I planned to live out this time around. And Harper, no threat from that idiot. A couple of Gryffindorks who felt betrayed by my presence in Slytherin, Ginny among them. The teachers had finally returned and the food appeared on the table. "I wonder what happened?" Daphne asked. "Ron Weasley flew his fathers enchanted car to Hogwarts and was seen by at least seven muggles," I said to her shock and confusion. "How did you find out?" she asked. "I can eavesdrop on conversations in Hogwarts," I said, where only she could hear me. I had only recently discovered that perk. "What will you do?" Daphne asked in interest. "To Arthur Weasley? Nothing. Nihilus claims it will be funnier if I wait. He really hates the Weasley family and has taken a special interest in ruining them. So far it's been funny to watch, so I agree with him and he has told me of my lordships. That inspired some tolerance for his eccentricities, at least for me anyway." "The Wizengamot will likely punish him without your approval," Blaise said. "I know, and I will support those punishments. The point of my support, which I only did because Nihilus encouraged it, was to watch Arthur Weasley fall on his own sword and derive enjoyment from it," I said, to their amusement. "That is funny," Blaise admitted, with a cruel smile. "Yes, it is," Daphne said, giving me a look of admiration. I might have had a chance with her, which was good considering I actually wanted her. "So, I heard an outlandish rumor about you punching Gilderoy Lockhart and breaking his jaw," Blaise said. "It's actually true. He just grabbed me and I counter-attacked out of habit," I said, amusing Blaise and Daphne. "Serves that idiot right. I can't believe Dumbledore hired such an obvious fraud." "Neither can I," Daphne and I said, at the same time. We each looked at each other, only she blushed. I turned back to face Blaise, who looked amused. "Maybe Dumbles is trying to weaken us," I suggested. "Either way, it doesn't affect me. I'll be studying for fourth year exams and OWLs. in Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. I even have something for extra credit that I think will help me pass," I said, to their interest. "I'll show you after I pass." "That's fine, but you can tell us now," Daphne said with a sweet smile. I thought I was in love! She was twelve years old; it was wrong! I was a five hundred year old man inside a twelve year old and a mass murderer; too late to worry about morality now, and I would marry her first. Blaise began to laugh a little, thinking she outsmarted me. I snapped out of my weird mental debate with myself. "You're right. I can, but I won't," I said, turning it back on her, making her pout and causing Blaise to laugh harder. The rest of the feast passed in silence and Dumbles rose from his seat. "I have a few announcements before you all run along to bed. Mr. Filch's list of forbidden objects has been extended to include several new objects. You can find the full list in Filch's office." He sighed. "The rumors of Ron Weasley flying an enchanted car to Hogwarts are true," he said, to their shock and disbelief. "The matter is contained and all muggles were Obliviated. You are all free to go to bed. Lord Peverell, please remain behind. There is an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot." "I'll see you both in the morning," I said to Daphne and Blaise, who nodded. They rose with the rest of our house and left. Once enough people passed, I walked over to Dumbledore. "I suppose the meeting is in regards to Arthur and Ron Weasley?" I asked in a bored tone. "Yes, Lord Peverell," Dumbles said. "I'm surprised they haven't just thrown him into Azkaban or sacked him," I said, to his disapproval. "He doesn't deserve to be put in Azkaban and you shouldn't suggest such harsh punishments," Dumbles said sternly. "The punishment must fit the crime; exposure may mean eradication of all magical species. Those fines and then Azkaban better illustrate the importance of the act and discourage repeat offences," I said coldly. "I'll find my own way to the meeting. I find your presence annoying," I said, as an excuse to leave early. "I'll take you," I heard my other self say. I really needed to quit over-using that persona. "Thank you," I said politely. He pulled us into the Shadow Realm and we used our ritual enhanced speed to exit the dark mirror of Hogwarts. When we were outside we exited, disillusioned ourselves, and teleported to the Ministry. When I arrived, I saw that I was alone, so I removed my Disillusionment Charm. I sensed my other self enter the Shadow Realm and I began walking to the meeting chamber. I arrived there, minutes later, and noticed I was one of the first. I noticed Lord Crouch and Greengrass had already arrived. I walked over to sit near them. "Hello, Lord Peverell-Ravenclaw," Lord Greengrass said politely. "Hello, Lord Greengrass," I said politely in return. "I would like to discuss a potential alliance with you," he said neutrally, observing my reactions. "I'm open to an alliance, but I am currently building up my influence, so I would prefer it if we can finalize any details after the end of this school year. By that time, I should be able to contribute more to an alliance," I said, to his interest. "Of course," he agreed in understanding. "I would like to insure the stability of the alliance with a marriage contract. Perhaps with my youngest, Astoria?" He said, testing my interest. "I would prefer Daphne, though I would of course make guarantees to preserve the independence of your house and continuance of name and line. Perhaps with a child of ours becoming heir to House Greengrass. I feel it only reasonable, considering she is your heir. That and I will be required to take multiple wives," I said, dropping any facades. He seemed to be extremely interested; almost convinced in fact. I also seemed to have passed his test. I know he wanted to see if whatever she had told him was true. "I presume Daphne is already agreeable and that I have passed your test?" I asked with a smile. He wanted to see if I returned Daphne's developing feelings. While they were those of a young lady, she was quite mature mentally. Lord Crouch even looked impressed. "She is and you have," he said in amusement. He wanted to see if I would throw Daphne away for power and If I would try taking control of his house; because quite frankly, I probably could. I could marry her and acquire some control over the Houses assets. "Excellent. What are both of your views on Weasleys actions?" I asked, curious of their opinions. "That he should punished and should not grant himself exceptions to his own law. And yours?" Lord Greengrass said. Lord Crouch nodded in agreement. "I'm leaning towards fines for all the offences and sacking him. Make an example of him, I say." They seemed to be in agreement. "Talking about Lord Weasley?" Lord Davis asked, joining us. "Yes, do you think he should be made an example of?" Lord Greengrass questioned. "Of course," he said, as if it was obvious. "Though I'm sure the Light Faction won't let him be punished too severely." "What if one of us has a complicated bloodline consisting of multiple squibs, which resulted with that person having twelve votes?" I asked rhetorically. "That would help, but we would need more votes. You have twelve votes, how?" Lord Greengrass asked, eyeing me with renewed interest. I revealed all my Lordship Rings. "I am Lord of the Houses; Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, le Fay and Emrys. As you all may know, Gryffindor was quite the Dueller: he built up five votes by right of conquest. Morgana acquired an additional five votes. I've had difficulties claiming the Potter Lordship; the ring is lost. My mother is a descendant of Morgana le Fay, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw." "Impressive. Perhaps we could get the Dark Faction to agree to vote against Weasley. Then we would only need to persuade some of the appointed commoners to vote against him," Lord Crouch said, strategizing. Barty must have been desperate to associate with Death Eaters. "Sounds great," I said in agreement. They all seemed to agree with his plan also. "Who's going to approach them with the idea?" Lord Crouch sighed. "I will," he said, glancing over to Lord Malfoy who had just entered. "Wish me luck, gentlemen," he said, rising to walk over to Malfoy. "And none of us wished him luck. We are so mean," I said with false sadness, making several of them smirk in amusement at my childish antics. Lord Crouch returned a moment later with a pleased look on his face. "He had the same idea. He agreed in moments." "So, twenty-one votes against Weasley," I said in observation. "Which is a formidable power in the Wizengamot," Lord Greengrass said as Lord Weasley entered. "Yes. The man of the hour has just arrived," I said, turning back to the group. "And his entire faction arrived with him as a show of support," Lord Davis said, mocking the very idea. "Yes, so we each need to try getting support for punishing Weasley?" I asked for clarification. They nodded yes as Dumbles entered and quickly took his seat. "This emergency meeting of the Wizengamot will begin. We are here in regards for the hearing of Lord Arthur Weasley. He has no defence against his actions, which are a clear breach of his law," Dumbledore said. Arthur squirmed in his seat. "Would anyone like to speak either for or against his actions?" No one said anything. "I will," I said in annoyance, rising from seat. "Am I free to ask Lord Weasley questions?" I asked and Dumbles nodded yes. "Lord Weasley, to ease the minds of everyone here, would you be willing to swear upon your life and magic; to answer all questions truthfully or submit to questioning under Veritaserum?" I asked, to the Light Faction's outrage. "His actions could have led us to be the victims of genocide by muggles, who have weapons that can destroy cities. I think considering that, it should be allowed, given that he almost caused more death than Voldemort himself!" I said, making the idiots gasp. "I'll agree to it," Lord Weasley said in defeat. "I swear upon my life and magic; to answer all questions truthfully." He probably believed that I wasn't going to seize the opportunity to ruin him. "Excellent. Do you agree that you have a history of studying muggle objects? Including taking them apart and even enchanting them?" I asked with a victorious smile. He realized he just made a mistake. "Yes, I do." "Did you do this prior to and after the Muggle Protection Act and Law regarding ownership of charmed muggle objects?" "Yes, I did." "In violation of the laws you, yourself wrote or were part of writing?" I asked, to the approval of Minister Bones. "No. I gave myself loopholes so I could continue my hobby," Weasley said, to everyone's outrage. "You mean you betrayed the trust of your fellow lords and made a mockery of the Ministry, its laws and the people who abide by them?" I said, trapping him. "Yes," he said, realizing I was ruining him and beginning to cry. "Can you be trusted to not engage in such behavior in the future?" "No." "Should your laws be rewritten by a neutral party, to remove loopholes and bias?" "Yes." "How many times have you enchanted muggle objects?" "Hundreds of times," he said, to everyone's outrage. "Do you realize you have gone far past the third offence, which carries a fine of 4000 galleons?" I asked. "Yes." "Do you accept that you are eligible for time in Azkaban at this point?" "Yes." "I have no more questions," I said, returning to my seat. "Does anyone else have questions?" Dumbles asked nervously. None did. Everyone looked angry at Weasley. I made a show of looking disgusted by his behavior. "I will now pass judgment on Lord Arthur Weasley," Dumbles said. Lord Crouch quickly rose to his feet. "I object! He is your ally and you cannot be trusted to pass a fair judgement!" he said. We all rose in support; as did the Dark Faction and most of the commoners. "Recuse yourself!" They began chanting. A minute later... "Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed. "I will recuse myself, since you all seem to have no faith me. Who do you consider unbiased however?" "Lord Crouch," I suggested in the silence. "He put his own son in Azkaban. If that doesn't prove he can judge fairly, I don't know what does." There seemed to be general approval. "He's really the only viable option considering the Wizengamot is divided into Light, Dark, and Grey Factions." "A vote. All those in favor?" Dumbledore asked, in approval. I voted with all my lordships. "Forty-nine votes in favor. Lord Crouch, if you will," Dumbles said, sitting down. "In light of all these crimes, I'm in favor of a 4000 galleons fine, sacking from his position, and two weeks in Azkaban," Crouch said. "I object! That is an excessive punishment!" Madam Augusta Longbottom, proxy for House Longbottom, said angrily. "His actions could have caused thousands of deaths, including your grandsons!" Lord Crouch argued. "The punishment must fit the crime and, quite frankly, this is a merciful punishment." "I accept the punishment!" Lord Weasley yelled. Perhaps I had guilted him into it. Either way, I was pleased with my work there today. Everyone looked surprised but didn't interfere with his condemnation. "Very well. We will turn you over to Rufus Scrimgeour," Dumbledore said in concern. Scrimgeour rose from his seat and escorted him from the room. I concealed my pleasure at the idea of his future suffering. "There is still the matter of the rewrite of the laws he wrote. Are there any volunteers?" "I suggest our rising star, none other than Lord Peverell himself," Lucius Malfoy said, trying to give me too much work. "I have no issue with that," I said in a bored tone. I could not believe the idiot would give me that much power. I was more than willing to use that to my advantage. "In fact, I would enjoy the challenge," I said, making a challenge to Malfoy. I could take whatever he can dish out. "I second the motion," Lord Greengrass said with a tired smile. "All in favor?" Dumbledore asked, dreading the result. I voted in favor of myself, with all twelve votes. "F-fifty-five votes in favor," Dumbledore said in surprise. "This meeting is dismissed." "Thank you, Lords, Greengrass, Crouch, Davis and Slughorn," I said politely. "You're welcome, Lord Peverell, I hate to be rude, but I am quite tired and eager to sleep. So goodbye and nice to formally meet you. I will contact you after Hogwarts term ends," he said, before walking away. "Nice meeting you also, all of you," I said politely, first to Lord Greengrass and then to the entire Grey Faction. I walked out of the meeting chamber and began walking. I found an out of sight place minutes later and entered the Shadow Realm. I found my other self there already waiting. We walked through the dark mirror of the Ministry and exited minutes later. We exited the Shadow Realm and teleported into the Quarters for Lord Gryffindor. When we arrived, he transferred his limited future knowledge to me and returned to his time. I confirmed that no-one was outside my dorm and teleported there. I walked inside, kicked off my shoes and crashed into bed. I may not have been physically tired, but my mind was.